Accidentally Published
by LittleThingsMatter
Summary: Post 6x09, with Hannah. Sweets' book gets published after a mistake. He has to break the news to everyone: Booth is forced to tell Hannah about BB's past and some issues ensue. Friendship-humor-angst so far :
1. A clumsy psychiatrist

**This is the prologue to the first multichapter fic I **_**could **_**write. Please let me know if you're interested, so I'll continue, or if you're not; so I'll delete it. Also, if anyone is interested in beta-ing, please tell me, because I feel like I need one (with English not being my language and all).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Summary: (Post 6x09, with Hannah) Sweets' book gets published after a mistake. He has to break the news to everyone: Booth is forced to tell Hannah about BB's past and some issues ensue. – I already came up with some of them, but I welcome any suggestions (send me a PM and/or review)**

**It's BB, even though only Sweets is in the prologue!**

ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED

A clumsy psychiatrist:

Sweets' POV:

The phone rang in my office. A deep man's voice introduced himself.

"Hello, Dr. Sweets, nice to finally talk to you! It's George Golding calling, I just wanted to inform, that your book's first edition has been printed! We established the date of it's presentation with your publisher, who already approved the front side."

I was confused; the only book I've ever written and sent to my publisher is the one about Booth and Brennan and I sure as hell didn't want to publish it.

"This is some kind of mistake, sir, what book are you talking about?"

"The one you wrote: Bones – The Heart of the Matter! You are Dr. Lance Sweets, right? Your publisher is Aaron Staples; he sent us the copy of the book and said that you re-wrote a few chapters after some misfortunate events between the two people the book was based upon… he said you e-mailed him the new version, and that after some editing it was great, so we put it into print as soon as possible! Anyways, it's been printed!"

It was all correct, except I never approved of the book to go into print. I wanted to kill Aaron, if Booth wouldn't kill me first. After all, the book's conclusion was still that they are in love, which they are, but Hannah probably deserved to find that out in a different way.

I went to open my e-mail account and check if I really sent the new version to Aaron, and of course I did… Why do I have to be so clumsy?

Of course I didn't have the money to pay the printing and everyone who helped anyhow – I had to sell the book and present it to as many people (so some kind of party was necessary) in order to actually make profit.

So I had quite a few phone calls to make: First I called George, then Aaron. He explained everything, and really he did what anyone on his position would have done - if they'd get a finished book they'd read it over and sent it in print. He also counted many more reasons why we couldn't _not_ sell it. We set a date for the party and a rough list of people to invite. Unfortunately, he said, Booth and Brennan _with their dates _are a must.

I went to call Dr. Wyatt for advice and he informed me that I need to tell _my patients_ the truth and just accept their reaction. He pointed out that they agreed on me writing a book about their relationship, and that is exactly what I've done. He also seemed very certain that they'll be grateful at one point.

I decided to call Dr. Brennan first; after all, she wasn't the one with a girlfriend.

**Happy New Year! Leave a review and let me know what you think (or if you want to be a beta!)**

**~K**


	2. The Call and the Assignment

**Hi! First of all, I apologize for not making clear enough that this isn't meant to be funny (at least not yet). It isn't quite the most angsty piece out there, but it has a healthy dose of it. You should know that ending is happy!**

**Thanks for all alerts/reviews/favorites! Especially to: Boneslover10 for telling me this really shouldn't be funny and for final improvements and Lady-josie, Southunlady, Nertooold54 for suggestions! :D**

**Southunlady: I'm really sorry for not waiting on reply, but I noticed you disabled PM on your profile :-/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

The call and the assignment:

Brennan's POV:

I just finished talking to my publisher, when my phone rang again. It was Sweets.

"Hi, Sweets!"

I think it was the first time I was happy it was him calling. My publisher called me every morning to hear about my book's progress and talked to me for at least an hour, so whatever Sweets had to tell me would definitely be better, than what she had to say.

"Dr. Brennan, do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Yes."

"You know that book about you and Booth, I wrote?"

I nodded to myself.

"The one that has mistakes in it?"

"Yes, well I fixed most of those mistakes and accidentally sent it to my publisher, who published it, because we came to a misunderstanding, and we have a party to celebrate it in two weeks!"

He was talking really fast and didn't sound as excited as his words were… Did I understand him correctly? His Book is going to be published, scratch that. His book is published! The same book that concludes that me and Booth are in love with each other?

"Which mistake did you fix? The one I've noticed or the one that Booth has?"

"The one you've mentioned! Are you okay with the book being published?"

He sounded hopeful and somehow relieved.

I didn't understand why it mattered if I'm okay with it or not. I expected the book to be published as soon as the factual error would be corrected. Well, thinking of it: with everything going on now, it would probably be better if Sweets wouldn't publish it, but it didn't matter; I had nothing to lose anymore. That book already caused a lot of damage as an original manuscript. On the other hand, I'd never realize my feelings for Booth if it weren't for his book. If Booth and I wouldn't have read the book, nothing would have changed… That would be great; just the thought of things being the same that they once were, made me smile. Unfortunately, I couldn't change anything; what happened - happened… I was thinking about the 'what ifs' too much.

"Well, do I have a choice?"

"No, not really… Will you come to the party?"

I thought for a moment. If the book was published a year ago, before Hannah, we'd go to the party together – Booth and I - but now, he'll go with her and I'll go alone.

"Is Booth going to be there?"

"I didn't tell him the book is published yet."

There were a few moments of silence, he was thinking.

"So the conclusion is still that we're in love?"

I maybe sounded a little hopeful, because Sweets grabbed his chance to  
psychoanalyze me.

"Well do you think you're in love? What I think doesn't matter; I'm just a person who deals with soft science for a living", he said sarcastically.

Well I know that I'm in love with him… _I actually kind of told him that in the SUV a month ago. _But it wasn't any of Sweets' business so I didn't mention that. Anytime Sweets got in the picture, things got worse and more complicated. Besides Booth has someone else in his life now and she's not just a consolation prize. If she wasn't a _consolation prize_, than why would he mention it? I never once said she was.

"It doesn't matter, he's not in love with me, he's with Hannah now and they '_love_' each other."

Thankfully, he didn't keep pushing. Instead he gave me the worst assignment possible:

"You could tell him, right? I'm really busy with everything… just tell him about the book and that the party is on Saturday in two weeks. Thank you so much!"

And then he hung up. I didn't have any other choice, but to call Booth. As usual, when I called recently, he didn't have time to talk, and he told me to meet him at the Diner for a late lunch.

I was there early, thinking how he'd react. He'd be angry at Sweets, that's for sure. What if he brings Hannah with him? It wouldn't surprise me, regarding his recent behavior. I should have really stood up to Sweets in the first place and told him to call Booth himself! How is Hannah going to react? Did Booth even tell her about us, or what happened when he followed me in the middle of the night and saved my life? I was happy for him, but somewhere in the back of my mind I wanted both of us to be happy, including me, and I was not. I needed to talk to him. Telling him openly how I feel – taking a chance - helped me in a weird way. At least I now know that he knows that I made a mistake. Unfortunately all he told me was that he's with someone else, whom he _'loves_', and that she isn't a _consolation prize_.

The Booth I knew did not move on that fast. After Tessa, or Cam he didn't have a girlfriend for at least a year. The way he told me he wants to spend next thirty, forty or fifty years with me sounded pretty serious. Did he really not care about me (at least) as much as he did about Cam? He just moved on, forgot everything. Maybe Hannah was the love of his life. Yeah, that had to be it! The only reason why he would move on that fast could be that he is sure Hannah is the one for him. I couldn't prevent him from being with the love of his life; that is something he's always dreamed of. I am jealous; jealous of him, for being able to move on and jealous of Hannah, for having him. But the one thing that will forever haunt me is that he was willing to take a chance on us when he didn't even truly love me, and that hurts.

**Suggestions are welcome! Review and let me know what you think!**

**~K**


	3. Worried FBI agent

**I ****wasn't planning****on posting this until Saturday, but then all alerts came in my mailbox :O THANKS! Especially to Boneslover10 for improvements! Chapters 3 and 4 have more BB angst than others I've written so far:-/ sorry to those of you who don't like that… I'll hopefully update twice this week to make it up to you **

**Disclaimer: Idon't own anything!**

Worried FBI agent:

Booth's POV:

Walking towards the Diner, I once again couldn't help but wish things were like before Afghanistan; Thai food, late night paperwork, being together all the time, guy hugs; god I just wanted to hug her throughout the whole Lauren Eames case and after it, in the car. I miss talking to her about EVERYTHING. She always listened and had a _very strong_ opinion, but never judged me. Hannah never judges me, but we don't talk about everything. We've never had a fight; I fear that one fight would ruin our whole relationship.

Once I could see Bones through the glass wall of our favorite place, my thoughts went elsewhere. She looked thoughtful and what feared me the most, sad. I didn't see her honest, actual carefree smile ever since I told her my feelings. It was my fault. I rushed her. I should have known better! Now the best and only thing I could do was to let her figure things out by herself. That's what she'd want me to do, and I had to respect that. I could tell that she thought telling me her true feelings was a mistake. She couldn't really love me, could she? She wasn't thinking clearly and if we'd take another chance, I'd regret it later, wouldn't I? Or would I be grateful for the time I got to love her and be loved by her in return? I decide on the later. I could never regret anything between me and Bones.

.

Though, it was so close. I barely held my words back_. 'No, you didn't miss your chance; I'm the one that took it too early. We can have it all!'_ - This is what I almost told her in the first place. But I didn't. I hardly gathered enough strength to say that 'I love Hannah and that she isn't a consolation prize', which was also true, but I wasn't really being honest her.

I do love Hannah and I would never consider **any** woman as a consolation prize, not even metaphorically. Hannah was there when I needed her and I love her for that. I love her because she's beautiful, intelligent, strong, fun and spontaneous, and because she loves me and lets me love her. The one, Bones wasn't. She wouldn't show me her love or let me love her and take care of her. So Hannah was the better option! She was the only option I had out in the open. Once again I had to remind myself that I could never have a normal romantic relationship with Bones, before entering the Diner. She greeted me and smiled nervously.

.

"Hi Bones, what's up that you had to talk to me so urgently?"

"We can reschedule if you don't have time. I know you and Hannah both like to spend as much time in bed with each other as possible."

Well, that caught me off guard! She totally surprises me sometimes at how blunt she can be!

"I always have time for you, Bones!"

She looked at me unbelievingly, which made my heart flinch.

"Well, it's just… the last time, when Angela was going to announce she's pregnant you said you wanted to surprise Hannah and than have intercourse when she comes home from Munich."

"Well, first of all: I didn't say intercourse, that's how you put it and second of all: I couldn't pretend I didn't know something I already did. We both know I'm a bad actor!"

We both knew that wasn't true; if I was there, we definitely would have fooled Hodgins. Once I made sure Bones wouldn't be alone that evening, I decided it would be the best opportunity to be with Hannah. If Bones isn't alone, I'm happy.

She just nodded. I was curious of what she had to tell me. She sounded quite concerned over the phone.

"So what is it, that you wanted to say to me?"

She looked like she was choosing the right tactic – something she wasn't really good at when it came to communicating with 'living' people.

"Did you tell Hannah about our… relationship, I mean about the way things used to be between us?"

Hannah doesn't have a clue about Bones and me. I try to not talk to Hannah about her and vice versa. Knowing that Bones would want an explanation, of which I wasn't quite sure either, something better came to my mind.

"No."

I smiled a little.

"What goes on between us is just ours; it's not different, even with Hannah around."

.

I meant it with my whole heart. It also made me feel guilty. Isn't your girlfriend supposed to be the one you tell everything to? Wouldn't I tell Bones these kinds of things if we were a couple? Of course I would! I tell Bones pretty much everything. Would I tell her about a past 'relationship' with someone else if we were a couple? Probably yes, we're best friends! That sounded wrong, but I had to push those thoughts to the back of my head. Ugh, it was all so confusing.

.

She smiled, firstly, although her eyes seemed a bit teary and then turned concerned.

"Well maybe you should at least imply her a little before Sweets' book gets published."

I was silent for a few moments, but, when realization struck, I turned concerned.

"Sweets' Book is getting published? After all the mistakes we found and everything that happened? No one told me? You knew and didn't tell me?"

A book about us? To everyone's access? After all he wrote in there, I could forget about having a girlfriend ever again!

"He changed it though, right?" I asked nervously.

_He better have! _I shouted in my own head.

"He just informed me today and told me to tell you. I was hoping Sweets called you already, that, that's the reason you were busy this morning. He changed the factual error, but the conclusion remains the same. I'm sorry Booth, really, I know this isn't the best thing for you and Hannah. He said something about misunderstanding with his publisher and not really having a choice."

I was angry; angry with Sweets, his publisher, myself, even with Bones and Hannah.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I said, trying to keep myself calm. Bones noticed it and tried to make a joke to help me relax.

"Hope that she doesn't put much thought in psychology?"

"You're joking about this? You think it's funny that my girlfriend, _that I love_, will soon find out that some very respective twelve year old thinks you and I love each other?"

.

I could see the hurt written all over her face when I told her that I love Hannah and the way I said that Sweets thinks me and Bones are in love with each other. I said the last part like it was the most absurd thing in the world; when in reality, it wasn't. I shouldn't have attacked her, I knew that it wasn't her fault, that it was a mistake, but I also knew my anger had to go on something – someone. And the only person I expected could forgive me was Bones. The only person I can argue with and trust enough that everything is going to be okay between us is her.

.

We argued a lot about more and less important things in the past, but we always made peace in the end. I could only hope that it's going to be the same in this situation, but once tears started to escape her eyes, I wasn't so sure.

"Don't cry, now!" I said, a bit too angry, yet desperate. It was like when I was younger and was told to take care of Jared, I did something wrong, so he started to cry and then I was so eager to soothe him that I started yelling. I tried to reach for her hand, but it was pointless.

"I'm sorry, I tried to make you feel better! I'll just leave it alone next time." She said with tears flowing down her face freely and walked away. Her voice held all of the emotions I could remember at the moment: anger, sadness, sorrow, disappointment, compassion… maybe even a trace of love?

I knew running behind her and trying to explain, make things better, while I'm still a bit angry wouldn't help.

Now I had two people to explain things to. Hannah had to find out about Bones and me from somewhere else other than Sweets' book and Bones had to forgive me, because I felt guilty as hell. I thought about going to yell at Sweets for (re)causing all this trouble, but if nothing would change, it was pointless and wouldn't help my anger from rupturing like a volcano.

**Thanks for reading! Review, it doesn't take much and it makes me happy :D**

**Good night, or whatever...**

**~K**


	4. A Sad Scientist

**AN contains spoilers! This ****chapter has Brennan sad, but I promise Hannah is in the next one and she begins to sense something… It'll be posted soon**** Thanks A LOT to Boneslover10 for all her improvements! I've seen the new promo; does he really tell Hannah… What happened to what's ours is ours? I had to find myself an explanation for **some** of Booth's actions; When Bones is sad she goes to her rational world and is in denial and when Booth is sad, he acts sarcastic, makes jokes and is also in denial :P**

**To make it clear, I don't hate Booth…:-/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Sad scientist:

Brennan's POV:

.

I really didn't want to hurt him any more than I already have. He was upset and nervous and probably…, I hoped, didn't mean what he said.

_"You're joking about this? You think it's funny that my girlfriend, that I love, will soon find out that some very respective twelve year old thinks you and I love each other?"  
_  
He was right, all he had said was true. I shouldn't have joked about things that were so serious. I didn't find it funny either, to be honest. I just didn't know what else to say in such an awkward situation. I was truly hurt by his words. Why did he have to keep rubbing it in, that he was_ 'in love'_ with Hannah? If I was worried of her reaction, imagine how Booth felt. She was the love of his life, so he had said, but he also said that to me once, so I couldn't really bring myself to believe him. As I realized earlier, if he'd lose her because of the book, where our relationship is described, he'd sure be even angrier with me. All I wanted was to have things the way they were, but my personal wishes didn't matter at the moment. I had to make sure Booth and Hannah would hold even through Sweets' psycho-explanation of the love between Booth and I, or the love we once had for each other, that is.

_'The center must hold.'_

He said that four years ago, meaning us as the center. Like I said… things change. The center was staring to fall apart, but I wasn't quite ready to let it go completely. I couldn't run again, it wouldn't help overall, wouldn't make things better for anyone. If me being unhappy meant everyone else at work, and Hannah would be happy, I could live with it. It was like one person sacrificing her life would mean the rest of the nation would survive. Like the Jesus, Booth believes in, sacrificed his life, so the rest of God's followers could have a life beyond death. Only I didn't even have to die!

All I had to do was put my own wishes and needs to the side and focus on helping Booth with his relationship… and possibly prevent my friends from reading the book.

.

First I had to talk to him again, but he was probably with Hannah. Letting him spend time with her was obviously the right thing to do. So I went home, worked on my book a little and played our conversation and my thoughts over and over again, until I felt a huge pain in my metaphorical heart for the loss of friendship I was feeling from Booth.

The last thing I ever wanted to do was to say 'no' to him, after he kissed me outside of the Hoover building that night, but I wanted what was best for him and I just didn't feel like I could give him what he wanted. I don't want to hurt him. In that car, almost a month ago, he said those exact same words. Somehow we were both doing exactly that – hurting the other. I was relieved, though, that we both shared guilt; we both hurt each other, so we were equal in that view. He had no right to yell at me and I should have known better, than to make jokes about such serious situations…

So did he feel the same way? No, probably not. If he would have fought with me, he'd just go to Hannah. Actually he'd end up home with her either way, so arguing or not; it wouldn't have made a difference for the situation that was unraveling.

.

I went to bed early, but of course, couldn't sleep. Besides my sadness I was also curious. Did he go home and tell Hannah already? Booth I knew, would tell the truth immediately or never. That's what he always did to me anyways. Considering Hannah would sooner or later find out, he probably told her. How did it go? Did he only tell her about the book being published or did he explain our whole history? _What did she say?_

My major concern was Booth. Was he still angry or was it just the heat of the moment? And, of course, what was Hannah's reaction? I also became Hannah's… 'friend' sort of speak, so did she hate me for having a past with Booth? Maybe she felt sorry for me? Ugh… so many unanswered questions!

.

Sleep took over me after a long time of thinking, but almost as soon as I fell asleep, I woke up; another horrible nightmare. In my nightmare, Hannah was kidnapped by the gravedigger. We couldn't find her and Booth blamed me. I decided to leave for the Maluku islands forever, but Caroline called me to come back, she didn't name a reason, so I refused. Two days later I got a call that said Booth died, because they couldn't find where he was buried.

Before any more questions could be asked, I shot up in bed, with skin glistening with sweat and my night-shirt was completley soaked. The first time I blinked, tears spilled onto my cheeks. Nightmares are pointless! Although later, when driving to the Jeffersonian at three-thirty in the morning, I remembered a research article, that proved we express our fears through bad dreams.

After identifying two limbo skeletons, my plan was to have a short nap on the couch, but my phone rang.

"Hey…"

It was Booth, his voice was almost apologetic. I so hoped he wanted to talk and apologize, or just talk for that matter, but the timing didn't fit.

.

"…we have a case!"

.

I smiled, just a little... Maybe things will get back to normal.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and thanks to all of you that have done that.**

**Sorry for making Bones sad, I'll do my best on fixing that :D**

**~K **


	5. A Secret Behind the Partnership?

**You obviousley didn't really like the last chapter, so I'm posting this one quickly and it has suspicious Hannah in it. Hopefully you'll like this one better... I hope to write more soon, but I have regionals on Thursday, so it might take a while... Thanks again to Boneslover10 for improvements :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The secret behind the partnership?

Hannah's POV:

_The same evening at Booth's place…_

As soon as my boyfriend stepped into our apartment, I knew something was wrong. He always kissed me, but this time he sat at the kitchen table, looking at his palms with an expression that told a lot has happened that day. I took it as an invitation to go sit and talk with him.

"What's wrong, Seeley?"

Going straight to the point was something, he told me, he loved most about me.

"Nothing… Did I ever tell you about the book Sweets has written?"

Well that came out of no where.

"No, but I'd love to read it!"

"It's not published yet…"

"Oh, well, I will read it when it comes out. Did you read the manuscript? What is it about?"

He looked away thoughtfully, like he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, I read it almost a year ago… it's about… partners…"

"You never said you were such good friends with Sweets; that he'd let you read his book's manuscript! Is it interesting? Are you and Temperance mentioned?"

I know I probably sounder too eager and maybe, even a little jealous of some sort.  
At the mention of Temperance, his cheeks twitched.

"Don't worry; I am not friends with him! The book is interesting… I guess you could say that… We are mentioned somehow… Never mind! Should we go to bed?"

He was very tired and, although we were supposed to watch a romantic drama tonight, I gladly agreed.

.

I laid more on his side of the bed, intentionally invading his personal space as to provide some sort of comfort, but closer to him I'd get, further away he'd go. It didn't seem like he was doing it on purpose, more like some sort of a reflex. After a few more tries, I gave up and rolled back to my side. He tossed around for hours, pulling our blanket with him. It ended up completely wrapped around his legs and none of it was left for me. I started shivering, thinking he'd come closer to warm me up, but he didn't notice; he didn't even notice, I wasn't asleep!

My side of the bed suddenly lowered for about two inches and a few seconds later, the door was shut. Automatically I reached for the blanket, to shield myself from more cold air. I sat up against the headboard and stared blankly at the door.

.

He seemed fine this morning. Did it have anything to do with the book? I was very certain that was the case. Remembering how he said the word partners and how he ALWAYS reacted at the mention of Temperance's name, I knew he was keeping something from me. Something, that involved her… And probably that book he began the conversation with.

As a journalist, I developed an instinct to see what is so important, no matter how unimportant it seems in the first place. That twitch of his cheek earlier; I knew immediately it wasn't just a coincidence. In the beginning of our short and not quite finished conversation, he seemed like he was trying to tell me something, but decided not to at the last minute, like he decided that it would upset me or something.

.

Booth came back in. Barely noticing that I was sitting and looking at him, he took his suit out of the closet and began to get dressed. It was five in the morning, so he surely had a case.

I knew he wouldn't tell me what it's all about, so I ignored him, the same as he did to me earlier. He had a reason, I knew that. He isn't the kind of person who just ignores the other without having one. Also, I was rather sure the reason wasn't me, so it had to be Temperance and/or that book! I KNEW it had some significance and I was dying on the inside, not knowing what it was!

He took his phone, dialed number one on his speed dial and put it to his ear. You would think that his girlfriend would be number one his speed dial, not his partner!

"We have a case!"

His voice wasn't happy like it usually was, when talking with or about her.  
My thoughts were confirmed; it had something to do with Temperance.

He turned towards me and informed me the same thing. I nodded and smiled, to lighten the mood just a bit.

"I love you."

This brought a smile to his lips, but it wasn't a happy 'I love you too' smile, it was a sad, hardly noticeable tug of lips upwards. I could swear that it looked like a smile that was given out of sympathy for the other person; it was the smile a man would always give me when he was worried about our relationship.

"Yeah, I know."

I realized that he never really said those three little, but important words back to me. He only said them a hand full of times, which is not that much for being together for almost seven months.

"Let's go to the Diner today for an early lunch or something! Bring Temperance with you, we'll chat a little."

I was keeping my voice and behavior light and happy like a contrast to his depressed and tired one.

He seemed reluctant and against the idea, but it was more of an order from me, so he had nothing to do, but nod. After muttering a 'Good bye', the door slammed shut.

I took my notebook and brain-stormed a few things I wanted to know about Sweets' book and Seeley's relationship with Temperance:

_Exactly how much about the two of them is in the book? What about them is written? When did Sweets write it? When did they meet him? How come they are visiting a psychiatrist… together? When did the two of them meet each other and how? How come they went to separate sides of the world? When did they become best friends? What are the things they went through together? _And the most important in my opinion:_ Did they ever have something more besides just partners and best friends?_

I was going to ask the last one especially careful._  
_  
Temperance seemed like a large part of his life. If he didn't tell me those things above, then they were extremely private. Was there anything else he was keeping from me?

I was going to interview them! It was going to be one of the most important interviews of my life!

**Thanks for reading! Review :D**

**~K**


	6. Sunless little booth

**Well, it took me some time... :) Sorry, but I had school. Speaking of which... Our teacher gave as a working sheet on which this proverb is written: **_(roughly translated)__** ~He, who truly loves, doesn't tell about it to other people, but is silent and gentle, so only one heart can hear him.~ **_**From this I conclude that Booth doesn't truly love Hannah :D (Like you haven't figoured that out on your own)**

**Thanks A LOT to Boneslover10 for help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

_._

_After an awkward morning of only talking about work…  
_  
Betsy, the waitress's POV:

I saw Agent Booth coming through the door of our lovely little dining place. He's our regular costumer and he comes by at least four times a week; mostly in the company of his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. That time, though, he came with a pretty blonde lady. She began coming here with him about six months ago, but I couldn't remember her name…

.

"Won't we sit by the window?" The woman had asked, pointing towards the seat Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan would have taken usually. He never sat in that same spot if she wasn't there. It was no different that time:

"No!"

Everyone looked at them, as he said it a bit too loud. Quickly, he pulled together an explanation:

"The sun is pretty strong today… Let's sit here, Hannah."

Oh! I recalled her name soon. Angela, I think she works with the partners, had talked to Dr. Brennan about her on a couple of occasions.

Booth pointed to the corner of the Diner, which had very little light and surely satisfied his not- to-sunny criteria. He earned a weird look from_ Hannah_, but she sat down on the opposite side of him anyways. I was happy they took that booth, because it was only five feet to the left of my bar. I could hear each word that came out of their mouths.

.

"How come Temperance couldn't make it? What's your new case about?"

He shifted nervously.

"Well, the case seems like it's going to wrap up quite quickly, so she decided to do a bit of extra work to close it as soon as possible…" His left leg was twitching up and down; he was lying! She obviously didn't notice… I decided it was the right time to take their order.

.

"Agent Booth, what can I offer you today? We have fresh apple pie!"

"That sounds great. Thank you, Betsy."

He gave me a charming smile and turned towards his… I assumed she was his girlfriend? It was strange to call her like that; I always considered Dr. Brennan as his special person, I mean, he most certainly loves her!

"I'll have it too!"

She said enthusiastically. We booth looked at her surprised. Dr. Brennan never ate pie, no matter how often he offered it to her (trust me, he made that offer MANY times) and Hannah didn't even need one…

"Is something wrong?"

She had asked, noticing our glances. We both muttered 'no' and I left them on their own.

.

"What were we talking about earlier?"

"Bones, the case,…"

He rattled off what they were discussing before I had interrupted them to take their order.

"Right! Speaking of… why did you start working together?"

I remembered those times! They were arguing all the time, I heard them calling their arguing – 'bickering…'

He wasn't comfortable discussing that topic, it was written all over his face. Even Hannah noticed, but didn't take the question back.

"There was this 'Cleo Eller' case, that required help from an anthropologist and we found the killer really quickly after I consulted with her. The FBI then decided they would probably have a lot higher murder-solving rates if they'd have help from the Jeffersonian forensic team, so they sent me as a liaison. And it works; we have the highest rate per year in the record."

Despite how unsure he was at the beginning, he got a smile on his face as soon as he started to talk about his lovely partner. I got a strange sense of pride myself, as I noticed he's truly proud of their partnership. Hannah didn't look affected in the same way; her face showed no emotion. She looked around at the door that opened and I followed her gaze. Dr. Brennan entered and headed to the counter. I knew Booth had lied to Hannah!

.

"Coffee, please" She said politely. Booth instantly turned around at the sound of her voice. With the corner of my eyes I could see the horror crossing his face, as Hannah called out:

"Temperance! Over here."

A similar look crossed Dr. Brennan's face too, only it was _even_ more anxious than Booth's had been.

I put her coffee on the counter and she took it, while reluctantly getting closer to them.

"He said you were busy with the case, so you couldn't come… Are you done with the bones?"

Hannah's voice was somehow suspicious.

Dr. Brennan looked at Booth and met his worried face. She nodded invisibly, obviously knowing exactly what he was worried about – or maybe they were worried for the same reason? With a sharp exhale she nodded again, this time to the girlfriend.

"Yes… I did everything I was able to do, without test results back. I was very busy, Booth told you the truth."

The agent gave her a small smile. Another few minutes of awkward silence followed.

.

"Sit down! Seeley was just telling me about the time you two first met."

Hannah had a friendly voice. I still don't know whether she was just pretending, or was actually as oblivious to the whole situation as it appeared. Sitting down, Brennan's eyes widened with surprise. She tensed next to Booth and he reached under the table and touched her knee; a caress that was unnoticed by Hannah apparently.

"Yes, I was telling her about Cleo Eller…"

That, in the combination with his touch, obviously helped her relax a bit.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Hannah spoke out of nowhere.

Hannah excused herself and left for the bathroom, which was very close to their sun-less little booth.

.

When Brennan could no longer see Hannah, she looked to Booth and asked:

"Why does Hannah think I was busy? And why did you lie to her about our first case? Gemma's case was our first not Cleo's."

She turned to him with a suspicious expression on her face, while his turned guilty.

"Well, firstly: she asked me to invite you to the Diner with us today, but I thought you would say 'no' because I yelled at you for no reason yesterday… I'm so sorry, it wasn't your fault, I was a jerk. You have a right to be mad at me - and I assumed you still were – so I thought if I'd invite you here, it would be awkward. And it sort of is… "

"It's okay, I shouldn't make jokes about _that_, and you reacted like anyone else would have."

He gave her an unbelieving look and made a light touch to her arm.

"Did you tell Hannah about the book?" She asked, almost like she was afraid of his answer.

_What book?_ I thought to myself.

"No, I thought, maybe I could tell her now? I mean… she has to know before the book comes out…"

"Seems rational enough… I should probably leave…"

"No! I mean it's your right to leave, but… you could stay."

His voice was almost pleading.

"Okay… I guess I'd have to talk to her about it sooner or later…"

They nodded to each other, like they were convincing themselves that they were doing the right thing.

.

I saw the bathroom door closing silently and Hannah was making her way back to their table, when something caught my (and Hannah's) attention.

"Will we tell her about the kiss?"

_Wait, what? There was a kiss? They kissed! Oh wow! This just keeps getting better and better! I always thought that there was something going on between those two!_

Booth didn't even get a chance to answer, when Hannah, suddenly faking relaxation, sat back on her bench.

"Did someone mention kissing?"

The partners' eyes widened.

_Oh, someone sure did! You know exactly what they just said about the kissing too, Blondie! Don't act like you don't know._ I wanted to scream those words to the little blonde bimbo that was getting in the way of true love._ What the heck is little Blondie up too and where the heck is the popcorn when I need it?_

Booth quickly added:

"No,"

"You're lying." Hannah stated matter-of-factly.

"So to make it up to me you have to tell me…"

**To be continued…**

**.**

**I stopped here, so now you can choose which question Hannah asks them (send me a PM or write it in a review). I love reviews; tell me what you think :D**

**~K**


	7. The question that was revealed

**Hi! I loved the latest episode! Here comes more of Betsy, since you love her so much :P This chapter mostly consists of dialogue... Thanks to Boneslover10 for help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

.

The question that (was) revealed

Betsy's POV:

"So, to make it up to me, you have to tell me… Were you two ever more then friends? Have you ever kissed?"

Hannah asked, somehow professionally, with a hint of suspicion and jealousy.

"No!" Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan spoke at the same time.

Hannah wasn't happy with the (un)preciseness of their answer.

"Which one of those two questions are you replying to with 'no'?"

"We were never 'more than friends', as today's English speaking society describes relationships in which two people are romantically or physically involved - besides being friends." Dr. Brennan rambled without stopping and the discomfort reappeared to the agent's face.

"So you kissed, but never slept together or dated each other?" she asked skeptically.

Silence filled their booth and Hannah, no longer so composed, nervously asked:

"So what was it… like a kiss on the cheek?"

The doctor obviously remembered a pleasant occasion and gratefully stated:

"I believe I did kiss Booth on the cheek once, when he did something exceptionally nice for my brother."

_Not helping, Buttercup!_

"I guess there was more than a kiss on the cheek, then?" Hannah leaned back into her bench, looking unhappy and rather jealous once again.

"There was tongue contact…" Dr. Brennan stated bluntly.

_Whoa; that's quite picturesque… I won't be able to get that image out of my head for days now!_

More silence filled the room. As subtle as possible I went to the table right behind theirs and concentrated, waiting for the first sound that would come from any of them. Because of my curious nature, I decided to stay there for a while and started to pretend I was doing something useful, even though someone might have thought I was crazy for fixing the position of a table cloth for over ten minutes.

.

"Tell me about the time you kissed," she said, or maybe more like demanded.

After another moment of awkwardness, the agent seemed defeated and the doctor looked confused – Dr. Brennan spoke bluntly:

"Which one?"

_There was more than one? Wow, if I thought this was good already, it just got way better! _

She wasn't kidding, she was seriously asking a question and she expected an answer. Two sets of eyes widened. Hannah composed a little; she obviously figured freaking out is not an option. She got an evil grin on her face for a split second and then spoke:

"I'd like to know about all of them, unless there's too many; in that case I'd like you to explain why you consider yourselves as never being 'more than friends'."  
_  
Wow, she wants to know everything? I wonder if Dr. Brennan would want to know about each kiss between Booth and Blondie if she was the one dating him? _

"There isn't too many; I remember each and every one of them…"

_Mmhmm, you sound a bit too dreamy, Buttercup! Blondie obviously noticed it. Well, if she didn't, I most certainly did… Of course you're not the one to blame; I'd lie if I'd say I never imagined Special Agent Seeley Booth kissing (well, to be honest not just kissing) me! _

"We kissed after the first time we met - about seven years ago, under a mistletoe - about 4 years later and again about 2 months before Bones left to go on a dig and I left for Afghanistan. Oh, and we kissed about a year before our parting..."

He sounded honest, but Dr. Brennan shook her head 'no' after the last one.

"We didn't kiss for the fourth time, Booth. You dreamt those kisses in your coma dream after your tumor was removed, how could you forget that was just a dream?" she seemed very puzzled and worried by this.

Agent Booth leant into the doctor, so he could whisper into her ear, but he was a little too loud, because I heard him say:

"It felt really real, okay?"

"You had a tumor and you dreamt of kissing your partner while you were in a coma! Did you dream of doing anything else with her?"

_If Blondie didn't show how upset she was before, she sure did now!_

"You know what; I don't even want the answer to my last question. Just answer this one: Why haven't you told me?" she asked worriedly.

Now she wasn't worried just because of his health… that I was certain.

"I didn't want you to worry," he said, reaching for her hand, which she immediately removed from the table.

"But it's okay that _she_ knew?"

" I was the first to recognize his symptoms… He was seeing the baby from a cartoon or something… and how could I not know, I am his partner and best friend, we share everything. What was he suppose to do, Hannah, just go into surgery alone? He needed me in there with him" she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I could tell that, when Dr. Brennan stated that she was his best friend and she was in the operating room with him, it bothered the blonde lady to no end, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she just asked:

"So… She saved your life? How can I compete with that…?" it wasn't really a question but a statement.

_You can't, Darling..._

"You don't have to compete with that… You don't have to compete with anything!" Booth said, devastated and a little bit annoyed.

"You don't; he returned the favor. I believe we're even," said Dr. Brennan.

_Wow, I wonder what he did to save her life…_

Booth looked at her nervously.

"I believe I should leave you two alone now… I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch in the first place."

"No, no you don't, Temperance. You two are going to tell me exactly what has gone on between you two and you are going to start with the first time you kissed until the last time you kissed and you'll tell me what's with that book you were so upset about yesterday."

_Wow, little Blondie's out on a mission!_

"Well, I'll let Booth speak first…"

He seemed uncomfortable.  
_  
Why doesn't he just say something… It's already out that they've kissed, how much worse can it get, considering they haven't slept together?_ _Although that coma dream sounds suspicious to me…!_

"What about 'what's ours should only be ours'?" Dr. Brennan asked, it was meant only for Booth to hear, but she failed and Hannah unconsciously rolled her eyes.

"Well, Hannah deserves some answers from me and if you're uncomfortable, then I will only tell her my side of the story…"

"No, it's fine, she deserves to hear everything. _Everything_, Booth, nothing left out." She stated sadly, while sitting down next to him again. Hannah looked extremely worried now.

"I have nothing to lose anyways, so… we should start at the beginning."

I noticed that she said that like she had already lost _him_.

All three of them nodded. They were all pretending – or just trying really hard – to be calm.

.

"I told you earlier how we ended up working together in the first place… Well, meanwhile, I had to fire her. I was told the easiest way to do it was by getting her drunk. So, I took her to The Founding Fathers and ordered a bottle of tequila … we drank and I fired her. She looked at the bright side of it and concluded that if we were no longer working together, getting involved sexually would be acceptable… We had a few more drinks and we left the bar. I was drunk – way more than she was – and we kissed… she got into the cab, _alone_, drove away and left me standing out in the rain…"

_That's like the saddest scene I've had in my head, since the Titanic sank in the movie…_

Hannah leaned her head to the left, not believing everything he told her.

"You just kissed out of nowhere? What happened to having sex?"

"It would not have been just sex between us" He mumbled under his breath.

Hannah didn't seem to notice what he said, but Dr. Brennan sure did. She started playing with her ring nervously. The only reason I could even hear him, was because I was directly behind his table now and Blondie was sitting on the opposite side of the partners. Dr. Brennan quickly said:

"It wouldn't have been a good idea; Booth was under the influence of quite a bit of alcohol…"

"You didn't just kiss out of nowhere. That doesn't just happen." Hannah stated.

"No… it doesn't." Booth said sadly.

Now she looked worried; I thought she was going to burst out in tears.

"You'll find out about it soon, but not from us…" Dr. Brennan stated.

_Okay, now I am totally confused! Who is Blondie going to hear it from? I don't really care as long as I hear what it is!_

**To be continued...**

**.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know, another 'half chapter', but I have school and it's quite stressful :P **

**I love reviews!**

**~K**


	8. Poor Blondie!

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was sick and my computer broke down – it still isn't fixed, so it might take more than a week to post the next chapter too :-/ By the way, I loved the latest episode! A big thanks to Boneslover10 for help!**

**Here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**.**

"You didn't just kiss out of nowhere. That doesn't just happen." Hannah stated.

"No… it doesn't." Booth said sadly.

Now she looked worried. I thought she was going to burst out in tears.

"You'll find out about it soon, but not from us…" Dr. Brennan stated.

_Okay, now I am totally confused! Who is Blondie going to hear it from? I don't really care as long as I hear what it is!_

…

Poor Blondie!

"I don't understand," Hannah shook her head. "From whom will I find out about it then?"

"Remember last night, when I told you that Sweets has written a book about partnerships and that Bones and I are in that book?" he asked and his girlfriend nodded.

"We're actually a rather big part of it."

"How big?"

Dr. Brennan jumped in: "Well, the whole book is about us. Sweets thought it would be interesting to write about our relationship – apparently it is… _was_ unique."

"It still is, Bones." Agent Booth mumbled, obviously shocked and worried about her using past tense.

"People would read that kind of a book? Pages and pages describing_ partnership_?" Hannah laughed nervously.

_Of course; a book about those two has to be a freaking love story!_

"I don't understand why people read books about psychology in general, unless it's out of curiosity – psychology is not a valid science. Although, I must admit, it was an enjoyable read, probably because some of the things Booth and I went through are interesting." Dr. Brennan reasoned.

"What are the things you went through together?" Hannah asked; seeming a little bit scared of the answer she was about to hear.

"We had many interesting cases; murders based on my book, we were in Vegas undercover, Los Angeles, there were serial killers, we had to join the circus undercover, we had to go to my high school reunion because a body was found around there…., oh and Booth had a stalker…" her voice turned sad. "But I guess he already told you about_ Pam_."

"No he hasn't," Hannah shot Agent Booth a death glare. "Seeley hasn't told me a lot of things, obviously."

A few moments of silence followed.

"Would you be so kind and enlighten me?" Hannah asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't like to talk about Pam; she was a horrible person and she wanted to shoot me." Brennan's voice was full of horror, which Hannah recognized and kindly said: "Good thing she didn't!" A tear slipped down the Doctor's cheek, so Booth held her hand under the table and they shared a quick look.

"She did shoot _me_," He said quietly.

"So, that scar on your chest? How come she shot you, I thought she wanted to kill _her_?" Hannah asked pointing to Dr. Brennan suspiciously.

"Booth saved my life. I said before - we're even."

"Right…"

.

Agent Booth's phone broke the silence.

"Agent Booth," he answered. "Yeah, we'll be there, thanks! We have a suspect, Bones."

Hannah took a deep breath, most likely disappointed that her information collecting was over for the time being.

"Just one more question…" She thought for a moment. "Is this book the reason you two were seeing a psychiatrist, together?"

"Yes. Well, at first that wasn't the reason. Booth had to see a physiologist for shooting a clown off an ice cream truck. It was fake, of course. He took me with him a few times. Later, the FBI sent us for physiological evaluations of our effectiveness as a team. Unfortunately Gordon Gordon Wyatt – our first doctor – retired, so we got Sweets. After my father's murder trial, he asked us if we could keep coming to couple's therapy so he could do a research for his book and in return, he does profiles for us."

.

He checked his watch: "We should really go now… See you at home, Hannah?" She nodded as Booth and Dr. Brennan stood up.

They left and the girlfriend sat alone, looking sad and confused.

I looked around the Diner. It was pretty much empty, so I went to Hannah's table and asked if it was okay to sit down.

"So, I couldn't help but overhear parts of your conversation with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth…"

She smiled knowingly. "Of course you couldn't… So, I guess they're your regular costumers?"

"Yes, they've been coming here for many years now. Except, of course, when they went separate ways…"

Blondie got a curious look in her eyes.

"About that… do you know the reason why Temperance left for that dig and Booth for Afghanistan?"

"Trouble in Paradise, I guess… Probably their therapist would know more about it."

"Trouble in Paradise? They told me, they were never 'more than friends'! Was that a lie?"

"I'm quite sure Agent Booth doesn't lie about such things… intentionally…"

Hannah looked at me with her brows lifted.

"What do you mean by intentionally?"

I took a deep breath.

"Well, I believe they were never friends with benefits, or however young people call that nowadays. But they are best friends. They trust each other more than I will probably ever trust anyone in my life. That means that Booth trusts Temperance more than anyone in the world, including you."

She looked down into her palms.

"Now, if I were you, I'd want to be the person my boyfriend tells everything to. Those things they counted on before they left; the stalker, all their undercover works… That's just a small part of those seven years they've known each other. It's impossible for you to know about everything that has gone on between them. Two people that share such large and important parts of their lives are meant to be together forever."

Blondie looked like she was about to tear up. _I guess we couldn't blame her, could we?_

"So, are you telling me that I should leave him? Just because you think so?"

"I believe I'm not the only one that wants those two together and believes that together would lead to forever… They have been in love with each other for years, without even noticing it… until it was too late. You are a very likable person, but whoever knows them, will tell you what I'm saying. Angela, Temperance's father, that prosecutor, Camille, the squinterns, and Dr. Sweets… Earlier I heard he wrote that book? Maybe you should go talk to him…"

The poor thing nodded, took her bag and coat and stood up. I felt so sorry for her.

"Lunch is on the house!"

"Thank you," she mumbled and left.

_I am really starting to feel bad for little Blondie, but the heart wants what the heart choices and Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan's hearts have always chosen each others._

_._

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! I might not update soon :-/ I'm going to my grandmother's and she doesn't have Word, so if I don't write anything in advance, I wont post while there during school holidays :(**

**~K**_  
_


	9. The Confirmation in the Feelings

**Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews (I hope you all get responses:) Here's the next chapter, I couldn't update sooner, because of going abroad… And holidays are over, so school is starting on Monday… I only managed to write this :( Thanks to Boneslover10 for her very fast proof-read! :) **

.

The confirmation in the feelings

Hannah's POV:

.

I had mixed thoughts about the conversation in the Diner that day… Overall I was sad, knowing that people that knew Seeley and Temperance… Betsy had surely 'overheard' a lot of conversations – thought that they belonged together. I got a feeling that Betsy had them for some sort of love fairytale. Then there's Sweets, he said they have a _unique_ relationship…

_I really have to go talk to that kid..._ I thought, sitting in my car and starting to drive towards the Hoover. Seeley had gone to the Jeffersonian, so we wouldn't be bumping into each other, thankfully. The last thing I needed was him, asking me what I was doing there.

.

I went over the conversation the three of us had in my head. They had both been honest and didn't appear to be lying, except it seemed like they were stealing glances at each other all the time; as though they were not telling me everything. Just like Betsy had said, it was a part of their relationship, which I would never understand and know of. As Seeley's girlfriend, I had the right to know about his _current_ relationships and because he wouldn't provide me with all the information, I was entering Dr. Sweets' office.

.

"Dr. Sweets," I said with a polite smile.

"Hannah," he smiled nervously. "Did Booth tell you…?" I could tell that he was nervous and even a bit scared of my reaction to this whole fiasco.

"Yes," I reassured him and he exhaled loudly, plopping down in his armchair.

"Okay… So what do you think of the whole situation?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet… Seeley and Temperance gave me a glimpse into their past today and, well, I'm not sure they've said everything, and then they got a suspect for the case and had to leave. I was wondering… They haven't told me much about that book of yours… mostly they talked about their cases and that Pam woman.…" I was still disgusted by her, so my voice got strangled, because I kept thinking about that scar on Seeley's chest; the scar he got, because he jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for his _partner_.

"Maybe you could tell me more about your masterpiece," I smiled nicely, trying to charm him.

"It'll be out soon." He said it like he didn't want to be the one to tell me the _secret_ that I knew Seeley and Temperance were keeping from me.

I got agitated by his answer, probably too much, but there had to be something about that book that made Seeley anxious about me reading it. _I had a feeling in my gut._

"What's its conclusion?" I asked bluntly and with determination.

Something was still telling me, that I didn't want to hear the answer to it, but the curious side of me wouldn't let me back down.

He hesitated and contemplated his answer for a long time.

"Oh, come on! I'll read the book either way. You might as well tell me about it now!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

He stood up, went to his book shelf and took a book from it. Satisfied, thinking he'd give me a preview of his book, I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," I said, as I looked down and noticed the name of the author of the book; Temperance Brennan. My expression turned frustrated and confused, which he, as a psychiatrist, most likely noticed.

"Open it." He said with no emotion in his voice.

I did what he asked and turned to the dedication page.

_Dedicated to my partner and friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth._

My mouth opened and I let out a sigh.

.

It wasn't really much, I mean, people dedicate their books to other people all the time, yet this seemed like such an intimate gesture. My eyes set on the word _friend _and I realized they were that and so much more. That was the moment it became clear to me. I was only going to be a variable in his life and she would be the constant; always by his side. A friend, _in sickness and in health_. Oh god, that sounded familiar!

.

**Thanks for reading… Please tell me what you like and dislike about that chapter, because, somehow, I'm not sure of what I think of it :-/ If school goes fine, the next one should be up in a week, so keep your fingers crossed :P And (sorry for rambling) sorry if my ANs are not in correct English lol**

**Take a minute and review :D**

**~K**


	10. Both realizing what was hidden

**Here's the next chapter :) It has both Booth's and Hannah's POVs… Thanks so much to Boneslover10 for help! **

**.**

_A friend in sickness and in health! Oh, God, that sounded familiar…_

.

Both realizing what was hidden

**Hannah's POV:**

.

I felt disappointed, because I thought Seeley and I had something special. I was angry; angry with myself, for not recognizing his love for Temperance. I should have known they were far more than _just_ _partners_, when I spotted the photo of the two of them in a frame beside his bed on the nightstand. It wasn't an ordinary photo, where you see a man and a woman in front of the camera, smiling. It was a picture, taken without them knowing it. They were at the Founding fathers. Temperance seemed to be giving a toast, but while she held up her glass, they were sharing a _look_; they were staring in each other's eyes. They looked very much in love. I was just so angry with everyone; Seeley, Sweets, the whole _squint squad_, hell, even with Betsy for many different reasons, although I couldn't name even one of them. But the person that I was most angry with, out of all of them, was Temperance, because she had his heart; she always did and always will. I am angry, that I was always second best, when it came to Seeley's heart.

I loved him, I really did, and I think he loved me too, just not in the way he loves Temperance. However, I realized he deserves someone… _better_ than _me_. I am not who is best for him. He deserves a woman that understands him the most, _someone that will love him thirty, forty, or fifty years down the road_, but most importantly, someone whom he loves more than anyone else in this world - after his son, of course. That wasn't me. _I'm not the one_. Temperance is and always has been.

.

"Do you have any other questions left?" Sweets pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I had more questions…"

"But?"

"I think I've heard enough. Thank you."

He just nodded understandingly, as I left.

.

**Booth's POV:**

.

I heard my phone beep in my pocket, indicating that I received a text message. I pulled it out and noticed it was from Hannah.

**Meet me at the Founding Fathers at 9? -Hannah**

I looked at my watch, to see it was 6 o'clock.

It had been awkward, ever since Bones and I left the Diner. I remembered how wrong it had felt, while telling Hannah about _our_ past. And we hadn't come to the most important part yet! It all seemed more real, now that Hannah knew things. Seeing her reaction, made me actually realize how couple-like Bones' and my behavior had been and how I missed acting that way! Pushing the unwelcome thoughts away, I looked at the amount of paperwork left and concluded, I'd be able to meet Hannah at the bar so I replied 'Sure'. Automatically, I wanted to invite Bones for after-work drinks, but another message arrived:

**Please come alone. I have to talk to you… -Hannah**

Feeling unexplainably mad, I sighed and sent her an 'OK'.

I knew nothing good would come out of it, not after the discussion in the diner earlier that day. I probably shouldn't be mad at Hannah, for not wanting to see Bones, but still I felt bad, knowing she'd spend an evening alone.

Sure, a few days before, I was thinking how she didn't mean what she had said in the car, but after that discussion in the diner…, that day I could see it in her eyes. It was clearly visible, that she had been beating herself up for what she'd done a year ago. And the way she had told me Hannah had to know… I was hesitant to think so, but after some consideration… she did it out of love! She loves me so much and wants me to be happy, even if that means she's unhappy. And truthfully, I've always felt the same way for her.

It was so unfair to Bones and to Hannah… and it was all my fault.

.

Getting lost in my thoughts, it was 8.45 soon, so I had to get going. I was going to do the rest of my paperwork later that night. I decided not to decide on anything important, before finding out what Hannah had to say, even though, deep down, I knew I already came to a decision and I was not going to change my mind, no matter what Hannah had to talk about. I just knew she wasn't going to tell me good news. The options going around in my head were: she had more specific questions, she wanted me to prevent the book from being published, _or something concerning Bones_. I feared, she wanted me to stop being partners with her, or to stop seeing her aside from work… But, when I thought about it, I honestly didn't _really_ care what _she_ had to say. I was truthfully hoping, that she was going to say, what I so badly wanted her to; that our relationship wasn't working. I think we both knew it was the truth and it would be easier for the both of us to just accept that fact and _move on._

.

I always thought I was a man with his priorities straight. First place was and always will be taken by my son. Parker means the world to me. It was the next two places, that confused the hell out of me. When Hannah and I first started dating, of course, in my head, Hannah took the second place. She was my girlfriend! Rationally thinking, what kind of a guy puts his girlfriend, whom he claims to love, behind _someone_ else?

I realized, that I had never stopped loving Bones. In my heart I knew she was important. The most important… She was the first person I thought about in the morning, the last person I thought about at night…. Hell, she took up all of my thoughts, including my dreams. Lets just say, the dreams I was having about Bones were not dreams you should be having about your partner and friend, when you're claiming you have moved on.

Ugh… I couldn't stop thinking about her, while entering The Founding Fathers. I had forgotten about the talk Hannah wanted to have and started to get really anxious again…

.

**I think you all have a general idea on what happens next :P How soon do you want to find out? :D Tell me what you think on the chapter... Is it too confusing towards the end? Well... I think Booth is(was) quite confused about the whole Hannah thing too, but anyways... I LOVE reviews!**

**~K**


	11. The beginning of moving on

**Hi! Here's the next chapter. I had problems with commas, so if you see that I keep doing the same mistakes (or if you spot a mistake, for that matter), please let me know :) Thanks to Boneslover10 for help :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize (in any chapter or story I post)**

.

The end of moving on

BOOTH's POV:

.

I was always told as a young boy, that when you find the one that you are meant to spend the rest of your life with, you just know. Well, I knew from the beginning and I still know and I am going to let her know it… but there's something that needs to be done before; something, I wasn't really looking forward to doing...

.

I pulled into a parking space right outside The Founding Father's. I was feeling anxious and most importantly, guilty. Guilty for not ending this relationship sooner, before I hurt people, that deserved better. Pushing the feeling to the side, I walked over the curb and headed to the door. As soon as my hand touched the door knob, my anxiety and guilt flooded back to my veins. I wanted so badly, to just get this done and over with, but at the same time, I felt so guilty for being a little bit happy to do what I was about to. And that was to end the relationship with a woman, I _claimed_ to love.

I took control over my thoughts, pulled the door open and made two steps into The Founding Father's. Then I walked over to the bar, where I knew she would be sitting. Sure enough, when I reached the corner, I saw her sitting, where Bones usually sat, which sent a chill through my bones.

.

She looked so sad; her usual neat long blonde wavy hair was up in a messy pony tail, instead of falling in vibrant waves down her shoulders. Her eyes were red, which, I concluded, was from crying, since the only drink she was holding in her hands, was a glass of water with a slice of lemon sitting on the edge of it. I made my way to my usual seat and sat down across from her. When she noticed I had arrived, she looked up at me with her sorrow-filled eyes. I looked at her with sympathy. That is when I realized, that we both came here to do the same thing. The silence was broken, when she spoke; her voice almost incoherent from how quiet her words were.

"Seeley… I …." she was having a really rough time with what she was trying to say, like she was contemplating which approach she should take.

I sat up in my stool a little straighter and scooted it so it was closer to hers. "Hannah, there is no need in trying to put cherries on top of this situation. I know what you are going to say and I need you to know, that I am sorry for putting you through this. But we both knew, this wasn't working and it is for the best, that we end it before it gets any more complicated and we end up being even more hurt. Wouldn't you agree?" I said, looking at her; hoping she'd understand.

She looked up from where her eyes were staring down at the floor and looked into mine, before returning a sad smile. "You stole the words right out of my mouth, Seeley. That is so not fair!" She said, with a hint of amusement coming to her face, and the spark returning to her eyes.

"But you're right; it is not fair to either of us…. And most importantly, it is not fair to Temperance. She loves you, Seeley. I could see it from the first day I met her at the Royal Diner. I know, I was never the most important person in your life..," I opened my mouth to try to object, but then she spoke, before I could form words. "not even after Parker." My mouth shut closed, knowing the argument was lost, before it had even begun. Right when I thought, this conversation was heading towards calmer waters, the rapids started coming at a roaring speed.

I knew that I was right, as soon as I heard her next words…

"If there was a shooting, you'd jump in front of _her_... as you've already done…"

"It's a reflex!"

Wrong way to put it, but my blood was beginning to boil now. Of course I would jump in front of her! _She is my best friend, partner and, most importantly, I have loved her for almost seven years! _

"Exactly; and since a reflex is an automatic action, I can't blame you… and I am_ not_ blaming you," her words were understanding, but her voice was accusing and sad.

.

"I'm sorry, Hannah." I truly was; it was never my intention to hurt her, but at this point, it was inevitable.

"I believe you… And I'm sorry too; I thought we had something special….."

I wish, I could tell her the same, but it would be a lie; after what I've had with Bones, it would be difficult to exceed _my_ _standard_.

.

As if she was reading my mind, yet again, she pulled something out of her purse and put it on the counter.

"…well, I was wrong, because if what we had was special, then I don't know what this is," she motioned to the photo on the wooden polished surface.

It was the photograph, I had framed and sitting on my nightstand. The one, where Bones gave a speech to Jared, Padme and I, when they had announced their engagement. It was taken by the bartender, when Bones and I weren't looking; our eyes were too busy, staring into the depths of each other's souls. That was one of those times, when I saw, that she was capable of change – not that I ever wanted or expected her to.

Of course, after Hannah had come into my life, her photograph stood right there, next to the one in a navy-blue frame. But every night, before I would fall asleep, I looked at the way my partner's face was lit with a smile as her eyes continued to stare into mine and - like the old tale goes - the eyes are the windows to our souls.

.

I looked up from the photograph after a long, silent moment and glanced up, towards Hannah.

"I don't know what to say, Hannah, except that I'm sorry. I know I'm repeating myself, but I truly am…"

"I know, you don't have to apologize; the heart wants, what the heart wants. Good luck. I already packed my things; I will be out in less than an hour."

She gathered her coat and wallet; left the photograph, and stood up to leave. But, before she left permanently, she kissed me, softly, on the cheek and, once again, wished me good luck with Bones. I couldn't bring myself to look directly into her eyes, as she pulled away, walked towards the door and out of my life…. forever.

A tear slipped down my face; after all, I was still sad, that it ended the way it did. She was a great person, but I also knew, she'd be okay. It's not like living a life in DC as a _normal_ journalist, was what she had always wanted.

.

I looked down to the photo, at the beautiful woman in it, and remembered, that she was most likely at home alone – or at the lab with skeletons - at this very moment. Then, I remembered the paperwork left, that needed to be signed by Monday and a discount coupon that I had gotten for Wong Foo's; memories started to form in my head.

I knew, right from the beginning, that I was that guy and I was going to prove it to her once and for all. I was going to speak those three little words, that I was too much of a coward to say to her that night outside the Hoover….

**To be continued…**

**.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Your reviews make me smile; don't you want me to smile? I really hope to update this soon and I'll do my best, but next week will be a mess at school… Also, if anyone has suggestions or ideas, please let me know! **

**Do you want BB to get together A)As soon as possible/before the book is published B)After the book is published?**

**You're all awesome! (I just had to let you know that :)**

**Have a nice weekend!**

**~K**


	12. Who needs me?

**Didn't you love the episode last night? I want to give a shout-out to grapevine-fires, because she is the 100****th**** person who alerted this story and thank Boneslover10 for the usual reasons :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**.**

Who needs me?

.

Brennan's POV:

I was – as most of my Friday evenings – alone on my sofa. I was supposed to start working on my new novel, but it seemed pointless. Yes, I enjoyed writing, it was one of my favorite things to do, but why would I put so much work into publishing a book, if the only good thing that came out of it was money? The money I had no one to share with…

The only person that came to my mind, when I thought about sharing anything (everything!) with, was most likely out on a dinner with his girlfriend. Hannah seemed better than me in almost everything (except I am a genius and a bestselling author, of course). I hadn't even noticed how sad it had made me, until a tear slipped down my cheek.

I remembered the conversation I was involved in earlier that day and it made me even more depressed.

It used to only be us, Booth and I, who knew about _our_ past. Hell, I used to be the only person, besides his relatives, who knew about his early years. Now, there was a _third person_. I felt let down in a way… I don't really know if Booth has shared his childhood memories, more like nightmares, with Hannah, but it would be odd if he hasn't. He is _in love_ with her after all.

.

Booth and Angela had always said, that I have walls built around me and that, whenever I told someone something personal about me, something I wasn't quite the most comfortable with sharing, those walls of mine would lower an inch. With Hannah, knowing so much of the personal information… private things that only Booth and I had shared up until then… it felt as if my _metaphorical_ walls had been shaken by an earthquake, driven over with a bulldozer and trampled down by a giant Yeti. Not that I believe that Yetis exist!

I cannot say I was angry with Booth. It was me, who told him to tell Hannah everything, after all. But he had to be honest with the person he _loves_. I knew that it was something he needed to do, because hiding things from her was eating him from the inside out, .

I also worried what Hannah would do, when she finds out about the actual feelings Booth and I once admitted to each other. She already looked quite worried, just by knowing how strong our friendship is…

.

I heard the kettle let out a sound and stood up, to get the tea, noting that I already had enough going on that day. So I decided, I wouldn't work on my novel to tire myself even more; I would just finish reading my Anthropology Journal and go to sleep.

.

All I hoped, for the next time I met Booth, was that things wouldn't be awkward between us. The last thing I needed, was not to be able to talk to him normally. Yes, I had feelings for him, but for our friendship, I was willing to push them to the side - if that was the only way I could have him around…

.

Once the tea was finally ready, I put it on the back burner so it could cool down and went to my bedroom to change in my sleeping attire. I opened my bottom dresser drawer and pulled out my favorite sleeping shirt; a FBI black T-shirt that Booth had left at my apartment and I couldn't bring myself to return. It was a little long on me, but not too bad. It rested at my lower thighs. I pulled it on in slow motion (even though I usually didn't want to lose time on this kinds of things, I realised there was no point to rush), wondering what Booth would think, if he saw me in his shirt, and nothing else, besides the black panties that I was wearing underneath…

_Pull yourself together, Temperance! You are only partners. He has a girlfriend… You don't have a right to think about him in that way – you lost it a long time ago!_ I heard a voice reminding me in the back of my head and a cold surge of regret flooded over my heart.

.

I was just finishing pulling the shirt over my head, when the doorbell rang. Regretting my slowness, I went to go answer the door, not even remembering that the shirt was the only thing I was wearing. I wondered who might _need me_ past 9 at night and started to get worried. Booth used to come and help on the paperwork – sometimes even past midnight – but he was the last person I expected to hear, after asking 'who is it'.

I looked through the peep-hole and recognized nobody else, but him! I thought that I must be hallucinating as an unexplainable feeling of happiness rushed through me. I didn't even think of the possible reasons, why he was standing there, on my 'welcome' carpet. I only felt relieved and comfortable.

"Hi, Booth," I said with a hint of a smile on my face.

Soon, as I opened the door and seen his eyes take in my appearance, I realized the mistake I had made. Not only my lack of clothing made his eyes grow big – his gaze was fixed on the logo of my (or should I say his?) T-shirt…

.

**To be Continued…**

**.**

**Thanks for reading! I love getting reviews (it would be especially nice to get to the number 100 this time :) So please, tell me what you think. I'll try to post the next one in a week, though school is officially crazy from this month on :-/ Also; I'm sorry for over-comma-ing the previous chapter, but I was confused, so I Wikipedia-ed 'comma' and got even more confused, because it's completely different from what we have here… Tell me if it's better/worse now! **

**Have a lovely weekend**

**~K**


	13. Who's shirt is that!

**I'm SO sorry for not updating this sooner, but I've been very busy this and the past month with all the school stuff… Anyways, I hope you like it :) Thanks to Boneslover10 for help! Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, especially to the 100****th****person who sent me a review; it is either Grapevine-fires (again :P) or Megwill, I'm not sure; I had problems with my account... Also, I changed the rating to T from unknown reason :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

.

_Who's shirt is that?_

BOOTH'S POV

"Hi, Booth," she said, smiling. Smiling! Despite my being a total ass to her the past year, she still managed to smile when looking at me.

My eyes adjusted to the light in her hallway and I noticed she wasn't wearing pants. The only clothing on her was a large black T-shirt that reached to the middle of her thighs. Unintentionally, my eyes roamed down her body and I noticed a FBI print on the left side of her chest. I lingered there for a moment too long and I worry she might have thought I was staring at her breasts…_which I was_. It was kind of difficult not to! She was wearing no bra! I started listing off saints before Jr. gave a standing ovation.

I brought myself out of my thoughts, thoughts I should not be having about _my partner_. Like the thought of slamming her apartment door shut, pressing her against it and ripping that damn shirt off of her and_… Get a grip Seel! _A voice inside my head screamed at me.

Finally, I forced my eyes to look at her beautiful face. I had to say something, and fast. I did come to her apartment to talk. Talk, nothing more. But damn! Her wearing my FBI shirt was so damn adorable and hot all at the same time.

"Hi, Bones!" I finally spoke up.

I could tell she was uncomfortable, so I tried to break the tension by saying:

"So here's the shirt I've been looking for…" I looked at the shirt and managed to smile, before quickly returning my eyes to her face.

I wanted to take back my last words when I saw embarrassment wash over her features. Bones never gets embarrassed, not even when talking openly about sex, so why would she feel embarrassed about wearing nothing but my FBI shirt? I had a feeling that it went far beyond just that.

"Oh… This one is yours? I...umm…I thought I got it in that FBI package we get every year for Christmas…"

"Sure you did, Bones…" _Woops_… I didn't mean to say that out loud and make her even more uncomfortable.

.

The truth was, that we both knew the exact night I had left it at her apartment. It was when I came over to talk to her about Heather Taffet's trial. I ended up going back to my SUV and grabbing the spare clothing, I always kept in the back, in case I ended up staying the night. I just couldn't leave her alone. We ordered Thai food and watched a stupid film until falling asleep at about 2 in the morning. All I remember is waking up wrapped up in blankets with Bones pressed to me closer than she would be ready to admit.

.

God, I really screwed everything up, and I needed to fix it.

I finally said something to make her feel less embarrassed, but I think I failed with the following words:

"Nevermind… You look cute." She blushed slightly and let me in.

"Why are you here, Booth? Shouldn't you be at home with Hannah?"

_'Here goes all or nothing, Seeley. Don't screw it up!_'

"Yes, well… No, I mean… I want to talk to you and show you something."

Her expression turned worried and confused. Only God knows what she thought I was going to talk to her about. Just when she was starting to sit down, she remembered she wasn't wearing anything besides that shirt, so she excused herself to the bedroom to get dressed.

Three minutes later, she came out with a pair of black yoga pants that shaped her mile long legs perfectly and the FBI shirt still in place. _Still no bra_. She seemed less worried, just a little anxious.

"You said you wanted to talk to me? What is it that you want to show me?" her voice was calm, but curious.

I took the picture frame from the coffee table where I had put it earlier and placed it in her hands face down.

"What's this?" she asked, looking up at me with big curious eyes.

"It's a photograph. Come on, turn it over," I smiled encouragingly.

After moments of staring directly into my eyes, she finally turned the picture frame over so that the image was now facing her. Soon, as she looked down, it seemed as if she couldn't take her eyes off of the photo anymore. Her hair was hiding her face, but I knew she must be crying.

After a few long minutes, she took a deep breath and lifted her head. There were tears cascading down her cheeks. I felt so bad, for I knew I was the person causing her pain.

.

"Why are you showing this to me?" she asked, determined not to show me just how upset it had actually made her. "Is it to prove to me that I made a mistake? Because I know just how badly I messed up saying no to you, okay? You don't have to give me more evidence, when I already made a conclusion." The smile that had welcomed me was long gone. Her voice was sad and full of regret in contrast to her angry words.

She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down, but her breathing turned into erratic sobs. She turned away and I could only see her back heaving as she struggled to keep her tears from falling.

.

"Bones," I called softly. The only response she gave to me was the shake of her head. "It wasn't meant to make you cry. You have to believe me. We both know what we messed up by saying 'no' to each other… I just wanted to show you that what we had isn't gone forever; that we just lost it for a little while and we just have to bring that special connection back. And it's my fault, Bones. You shouldn't have regrets."

I scooted closer to her on the couch and put a hand on her back. "Listen to me… We had something special and I ruined it that night outside of the Hoover, by trying to make more out of it, when you were clearly not ready _yet_. And, God, I wish I could turn back time and not push you into something you weren't ready for. I so badly wish that I would have fought for you, told you that you didn't have to change, that you were perfect just the way you are, that you have the most open heart out of anyone I know… and then… when I left and came back with Hannah…," she winced at the sound of her name.

Telling her that, I realized all over again just how much of a jerk I had been, bringing someone back from Afghanistan with me - or just being with someone, knowing I had feelings for Bones. It was wrong.

.

"I should have waited until we figured things out between us, before being with someone else. I am so sorry, Bones."

She finally turned around. Tears were still running down her face, but they were silent and her sobbing had stopped a while ago. "So why didn't you, Booth?"

"Because I was angry for ruining everything that ever truly meant something to me. My mind was fogged and I… Hannah came and I was so far away from all my real troubles and she was nice. She wasn't…"

"Overly rational, closed-up, unsociable, a burden?… yes I know." She said, starting to sob silently again.

How could she possibly think that I thought she was a burden? _I love her_, she could never be a burden in my life! And she would not be the same person without all of those things that made her... Bones.

"No, Bones. You are not a burden. And Bones, I love everything about you. Those things are what makes you who you are, I would never want that to fully change. Yes, Hannah was easy to be around and was open about her feelings right away, but she didn't have all of the things that I love about you… I made a mistake and _I have regrets_. So this picture here isn't meant to make you cry, but to remind you of the love that is still hidden somewhere in both of our hearts."

"Booth, what are you saying?" she took a deep breath to stop her sobs. "Things can't be the way they once were. You saw how Hannah reacted, when we told her about _us_. And that really wasn't even half of the things we've actually experienced! You have her now, and, as much as I'm sorry… we can't…" she motioned to the photo and turned her back towards me, to hide the tears once again.

"I realized that Hannah will never compare to the love I have for you, Temperance. Hannah noticed she would never mean as much to me as you do. I decided to end it, it was mutual" I feared she would be mad at me for coming to her so fast after the break-up, _as if she were_ a _consolation prize_– but the fear was only caused by my internal guilt.

"I'm so sorry Booth," she said honestly.

"Don't be... Bones, I have no right to ask for things to go back to 'normal' between us, let alone to ask you to become something more, but I'm asking you to take that into consideration, because you've grown and you've changed without even realizing it and what I feel can't be described in just words… You don't have to cry…" I said as I saw her face when she turned to look at me. She was still trying to catch her breath from crying.

"I can't stop," she tried to smile, but her sobs continued.

"That's okay," I said and put both of my arms around me, pulling her in for a hug from the side, her head resting on my shoulder, with my hands running through her hair. I gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

_It can only get better from now on_... I thought, as I made circles on her back and listened to her subsiding sobs.

.

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review :P And have you heard; Emily is pregnant! (I hope Bones isn't though…) **

**Hope you're all getting my responses :)**

**~K**


	14. The difference between now and then

**I don't know what to say, just that I'm so, so sorry that I didn't update this earlier :( I feel very guilty! I have many reasons, the main being that I was finishing (what we call) elementary school and my efforts have paid off, but I will just shut up and let you read the chapter :) I have to thank Boneslover10 for helping me once again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

.

BRENNAN's POV:

_The difference between now and then_

_._

I woke up, feeling someone lying/sitting next to me, well under me, to be exact. I freaked out momentarily. I couldn't remember the last time I had fallen asleep and woken up with another person so close to me, ever. Then, after another thought, it felt strangely familiar….

_Booth came over to talk to me about Heather Taffet's trial. My memories are blurred from all the emotions I felt at the time, knowing he still cared enough to come over and check on me, even though I turned him down just a few weeks beforehand. I was honestly touched, but I do remember watching a ridiculous movie, feeling completely exhausted and emotionally drenched, yet strangely safe lying next to him on the couch. The next thing that comes to my mind is waking up well rested – for the first time in weeks._

The only difference is that, back then, I couldn't relax; as soon as I had woken up, I had to get away from him. It had just hurt me so much to be so close to him physically, but still so far emotionally. I remember convincing myself in my head to just get up and go to the lab immediately, although my body dreaded the moment I'd leave the warm nest we had slept in that night.

Now, I let myself enjoy the moments I spent with his hands around my back.

.

We had spent the night in an awkward position. When I woke up, we were half lying, half sitting on my couch. Booth lowered down so his back was uncomfortably positioned diagonally from the top of the head rest to the end of the sitting part of the couch. One of his legs was on it too, and the other one was on the floor. I was lying half atop of him, half on my own with the top part of my torso on his stomach. His arms were on my back – just like the night before, when he had drawn circles on it to comfort me. I can't help but feel how nice it is to be this close to him. _If only we could get even closer_.

.

I shifted up a little so my head laid above his heart and most of my torso was on top of his now. I almost fell asleep instantly with the amount of comfort I was feeling, only to feel a hand starting to rub my back softly. I slowly looked up, doing my best to keep my eye lids open. _He was really good at this back-rubbing thing!_Our eyes met and he smiled gently at me.

.

Before I could even think about it, I lowered my lips to his. His lips tasted sweet, but salty at the same time. It was soft and innocent at first, but soon, it turned passionate; our tongues finally seeking out one another's. There was no turning back now, I knew that we were about to get a lot closer than we have ever been before. Booth cradled my neck with one of his strong, comforting hands, running his fingers through my hair. I needed to be closer to him; I need to feel his bare skin on mine. I slowly moved my body so I was now fully on top of him. I ran my fingers under the hem of his shirt and started bringing it up. We broke the kiss to only remove the piece of clothing, then depositing it on the floor. I quickly removed my top. That is when I caught the look in his eyes. I could tell what he was asking, just by looking into those big, warm chocolate eyes.

"Booth, I'm sure, but if you're not ready…"

Before I could even finish my sentence, our lips met again, and I was flipped to my back. This was the night that we finally crossed that stupid imaginary line, and broke the laws of physics.

.

**I know, not really long :-/ and I really don't know when I'll have the computer to write more during the coming holidays... **

**On the other hand; I like the idea from the finale more and more every day and I really can't wait for fall! What did you think of it?**

**~K**


	15. Accepted invitation

**HI! Sorry for the long wait... I am on vacation... Thanks to Boneslover10 for the usual reasons :)**

**25.8.2011: I made a small change in the last few paragraphs in order for the next chapter to flow better :) - Booth has too many date ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

.

Accepted invitation

Booth's POV:

The time came too soon, to get back into reality and out of Bones' comfortable bed. It was 10 o'clock in the morning; the first time we woke up that morning it was 5.30am and the sun was working its way through the curtains of Bones' bedroom.

I thought back to what pulled me out of sleep in the first place, when I realized it felt a lot more cold than two minutes ago; Bones left the bed. I couldn't help but feel an ache in my chest. Did she run away after a morning filled with love? Is what happened not what she wanted?

.

It instantly scared me that Bones 'ran' away, afraid of facing me after spending the night. Fortunately, the smell of coffee blew away the worries. I got up, pulled on my shirt over my head and entered her kitchen. The sight of her making breakfast and, again, wearing her/my FBI shirt (without the yoga pants!) made my heart skip a beat. I wanted to wake up to that every day for the rest of my life.

"Morning, Bones," I smiled as she turned around to see me.

"Oh, hi, Booth…" she also smiled, but then turned considerate. "It is alright that I made you breakfast, right? That is a tradition after making love with another person…. to have breakfast and coffee with them?"

_Making love? I think my heart melted at her word choice_. She always called it 'sexual intercourse' and I couldn't help but thank the God - that I knew Bones would never believe in - for hearing those words slip from her glorious lips.

"Yes. And even if it weren't, I always feel like having breakfast and coffee with you," I replied, giving her my best charm smile that was always the brightest in her presence. I noticed the slight blush in her cheeks and a smile tugging at her lips when I spoke those words to her.

"Really? I find that I'm reciprocating those feelings."

_Awww, that's my Bones…_

I hesitated before asking her the question that I needed the answer to,

"So where does that put _us_?"

"I believe that, with your better knowledge of our culture's social customs, you would be a more appropriate person to tell me that."

"You're asking me, to tell _you, _what _I_feel is an appropriate way to continue our relationship?"

"Yes."

.

Saying I want to marry her right then and there and promise her my eternal loyalty and love, would probably be a bit too much for her to handle, so I chose a safer, but maybe not _much_safer path.

"I believe that the _appropriate_thing for us to do would be to start dating…" "If you're up to it, of course."

She looked away and turned her gaze back, wearing a disbelieving expression on her face. Then she sat down on a chair next to her table with our cooling breakfast in our usual places. I was nervous as only a few other times in my life, waiting for her answer.

"First of all; why wouldn't I be up to it?" she chuckled humouredly. "I have expressed my feelings for you a few times during the last month, Booth. Second; where would we be going on a date?" She had the same look and tone as she did when I asked her if her acting skills had gotten better.

.

Her grin was very uncharacteristic, but it made my lips quirk upwards in a matching manner, while, really, I wanted to jump up and down with joy.

"Well, Sweets' book comes out next Friday and I would like for us to go there together. However, I would not like some kid's first book publishing party to be our first date."

She nodded understandingly.

"So, I would like you to go out with me on Thursday. I'll pick you up at 6."

.

I had so many date ideas, that I've been collecting for years, but it still made me feel nervous at the thought of realizing it would soon become a reality instead of just a fantasy.

"Okay," she smiled. "Should we eat our breakfast now, before it cools down to room temperature?"

"Yeah, it looks delicious… mmmm.. it IS delicious!", I said after taking a bite. Bones was such an amazing cook!

She gave me a _'you- already-knew-I'm-a-good-cook'_look.

We ate in silence for a couple of minutes, before she suddenly blurted:

"I feel very happy at this moment, Booth."

_'I'll make sure you always stay that way'_ I thought to myself, but spared myself a lecture on the non-possibility to always be happy, by only grinning in response.

.

**I hope to post more soon, but again, can't promise it... Please review, it will probably make me write more :)**

**~K**


End file.
